


Viera Do Not Question

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran does not ask Balthier certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viera Do Not Question

**"On the continent of your skin, wandering, wondering, I could spend my life traveling the length of your body each night."**  
  
Fran did not need to ask Balthier why they had not, as he had once suggested, gone their separate ways immediately upon arrival at the next godforsaken town. She did not need to ask him why on Ivalice he wasted so much time wandering around with a viera of all creatures, though he had once asked the question aloud every day. She did not even need to ask why the only scents he carried around him were the same that she had known since their first meeting, changed only by a little more or less dirt depending on when they had last had time to bathe.  
  
"You're beautiful, Fran," he would say to her tonight, as he did every night, when the fire burns low and their companions have gone before them to their nightly rest.  
  
"Only because you see me as such," she would reply, before they became as close as mortals may. She spoke only truth – beauty was where one found it. She did not regret that he found it in her. How could she, when she saw so much beauty in him?  
  
Fran did not need to ask why Balthier remained by her side.    
  
Viera do not question that which they already know.


End file.
